Love, Harley
by gaydrabble
Summary: Harleen Quinzel es una adolescente normal. En su rutina diaria entra: consumir calorías con sus amigos, ir a fiestas y beber alcohol a escondidas de sus padres, y por supuesto, fingir ser hetero. Asi que, como ves, Harleen Quinzel tiene un secreto. Un gran secreto que solo conoce Ivy, la genial chica con la que habla anónimamente a través de correos electrónicos. LoveSimon AU.
1. 1

Si, soy muy despistada, creo que esa palabra se creo pensando en mi, pero me tardo en entender que la conversación se esta transformando en un chantaje.

Estamos sentados en las feas sillas del bastidor, entonces Jack Napier me dice:

—He leído tu correo electrónico.

—¿Que? — levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Antes, en la biblioteca. Obviamente sin querer. —sus ojos verdes me miran directo y me dicen que no ha sido sin querer.

—¿Has entrado a mi cuenta de correo?

—Bueno, use la computadora después de ti. —me explica como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y yo una niña de cinco años— Y a la señorita despistada se le ha olvidado cerrar su cuenta.

Ok, estoy entrando un poquito en pánico. Solo un poquito.

—¿Por que usas un nombre falso?

Tengo ganas de explicarle que la gente usa nombres falsos cuándo no quiere que tipos como Jack Napier sepan su identidad. Pero me contengo, esa seria una respuesta típica de Harleen Quinzel la despreocupada, pero ahora soy Harleen Quinzel la preocupada.

Supongo que me ha visto usar el ordenador.

Y también supongo que soy una gran idiota por no cerrar mi correo.

El sonríe. ¿Porque sonríe?

—Tal vez te interese saber que mi hermana es lesbiana —no Jack, no me interesa saber que tú hermana es lesbiana—. Puedo presentartela si quieres.

Definitivamente no quiero.

—¿Que estas insinuando? —le pregunto, y hago mi mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar la bola de nervios que soy ahora.

—Nada en especial. Mira Harleen, a mi me parece normal, no es para tanto.

¿No es para tanto?, ya claro si, no es para tanto, ser rubia y lesbiana en un mundo que solo te sexualiza y oprime no es para tanto. Dios Jack, cierra la puta boca.

—Vaya, que incómodo. —prosigue.

¿Que quiere que diga?

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Salta a la vista que no quieres que la gente se entere.

Supongo que no, 'salir del armario' no es lo que me asusta exactamente.

No exactamente.

Si da unos nervios del asco pensar en que te dira la gente y que montaña se creará de eso. Pero no es el fin del mundo, al menos no para mi. Porque la gente ya piensa y dice muchas cosas de Harleen, la payasa de la clase.

Pero, no se como podria tomarselo Ivy si Jack Napier fuera diciéndolo libremente por ahí. Lo malo de Ivy es que se trata de una persona un tanto reservada. La clase de persona que jamás olvidaría cerrar su correo. La clase de persona que jamás me perdonaría un descuido como ese.

Lo que trato de decir, es que no se que implicaría para nosotras. Para Ivy y para mi.

Enserio, no puedo creer que este manteniendo esta conversación con Jack Napier. Precisamente el de todas las personas que podrían haber entrado a mi Gmail. Quiero que entendáis que yo jamás hubiera usado los computadores de la escuela si no se tratara de una emergencia. Aquí bloquean el WiFi y hay días en los que no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y conectarme. Como hoy.

Esta mañana le he escrito un email a Ivy desde mi cuenta secreta, y era un email SUPER importante y tal.

Solo quería saber si me había contestado.

—Si te digo la verdad, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se lo tomaría bien—continúa Jack—. Deberias mostrarte tal cual eres.

Ok, esas palabras me llegaron. ¿¡Pero de que diablos va este tipo!?, ¿Un hetero que apenas me conoce diciéndome que debería 'salir del closet'?, ¡Wou! Debería tomar su consejo sin dudar.

—Bueno, da igual. No se los voy a ensañar a nadie.

Soy tan boba que me siento aliviada por un instante. Hasta que me percato de lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Enseñar? —pregunto y espero lo mejor.

Hay algo en su expresión que me hace tener dolor en el estómago.

—¿No habrás?...¿No habrás hecho una captura de pantalla o algo asi?

El suelta una carcajada ruidosa y me mira con esa horrible, horrible sonrisa suya.

—Justamente de eso te quería hablar.

—¿Perdona?, ¿Has sacado un puto pantallazo?

Frunce los labios y mira al infinito.

—Veras, se que eres amiga de Dinah Lance y necesito pedirte...

—¿Que?, ¿Va enserio?, mejor explícame porque mierda has sacado un pantallazo de mis correos.

—Mira, solo necesito que me ayudes a hablar con Dinah

Se me suelta una risa.

—¿Quieres que interceda por ti?

—Si.

—¿Y porque diablos haría algo como eso?

Me mira y ¡Pum!, ahora tiene sentido. Todo esto es por Dinah. Eso es lo que quiere de mi. A cambio de no difundir mis putos correos privados.

Y los de Ivy.

Dios. Y yo que consideraba a Jack inofensivo. El típico bobalicon, pero no en el mal sentido, siempre me había causado gracia y tal.

Pero no me estoy riendo ahora.

—¿Hablas enserio?, me vas a obligar a hacerlo. —me aterro.

—¿Obligarte?, ¡Ja!, no te lo tomes asi.

—¿Y como quieres que me lo tome?

—De ninguna manera. A mi me gusta una chica y tu podrias avisarme cuando estes con ella y tal.

—¿Y si no lo hago que?, ¿Publicaras los emails en Facebook o en el puto Tumblr?

Por Dios. «Los secretos de Gotham» en Tumblr: la zona de chismes del Instituto Gotham. Antes de que acabe el día lo sabrá todo el colegio.

Guardo silencio.

—Yo solo pensaba que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Nada más.

Trago saliva. Me quiero ahogar con ella.

—Llamando a Jack —grita la señorita Albright desde el escenario—. Segundo acto, escena tres.

—Piensatelo.

—No se que quieres que te diga.

—Bueno, tu veras. —se para de su silla.

Nunca habia tenido tantas ganas de perder a alguien de la vista. Ah, y también tengo muchas ganas de vomitar.

—Solo por curiosidad —me dice antes de salir del bastidor—, ¿Quién es Ivy?

—Nadie. Vive en California.

Si Jack piensa que voy a delatar a Ivy esta como una puta cabra.

Ivy no vive en California, vive en Gotham y asiste al mismo Instituto que nosotros. Ni siquiera se llama Ivy.

Y por supuesto que no es nadie. Es alguien, y es alguien que puedo conocer. Pero no lo se, y no se si quiera saberlo.

 **Comentario de interés Nulo:**

 **¡Love, Simon AU!, wou, tenia muchas ganas de hacer esto, asi que espero les guste. Se que es un capítulo corto y que tiene muchas similitudes con el libro original, pero les prometo que más adelante se veran muchas, muchas, MUCHAS diferencias.**


	2. Dick y Bárbara, los no novios

No tengo ganas de aguantar a mi familia. Hay muchas cosas de mi vida que están mal, y entre esas esta mi familia. Mamá es psicóloga y tengo miedo de que un día lea mis pensamientos y sepa que le estoy ocultando algo, si tiene que enterarse quiero que sea porque yo se lo dije, no por mis tendencias homosexuales reprimidas. En cuanto a papá, bueno papá es un imbécil, no se que vio mamá en el, en general no se que ven las mujeres en los hombres.

Hay veces en que hablar con ellos es agotador, en la cena siempre tengo que estar montando números, como si yo fuera un bufón y ellos los reyes, es como llevar un blog. Me gustaría pasar desapercibida y que toda la atención se la llevaran mis hermanos, uno de ellos esta en la Universidad tratando de no ser un delicuente y el otro es un niño curioso con miles de preguntas. Enserio, ¿Cómo es que mis padres no pasan de mi y fijan toda su atención en ellos?, ¿Tengo algún tipo de maldición?, el efecto Harleen Quinzel, supongo.

Como hoy tuve un día TERRIBLE (en mayúsculas), le colocó la correa a Puddin. y salgo corriendo de casa.

Intento tranquilizarme mientras camino, fracaso, no dejo de pensar en el rarito de Jack Napier, en Ivy y lo horrible que ha sido el ensayo de hoy.

Así que a Jack le gusta Dinah. Bueno, a quién no. Ella es linda y segura, usa chaquetas de cuero y tiene una sonrisa tipo «Tranquilos, soy Dinah Lance y puedo hacer lo que quiera». En realidad, no es tan malo, Jack solo quiere que lo ayude a pasar tiempo con la chica que le gusta, no hay drama.

Excepto que si lo hay, porque Jack leyó mis putos correos privados con Ivy y ahora me esta chantajeando y eso me hace enojar.

Sin embargo, caminar en otoño me relaja. Ir a casa de Dick también. La gente comienza a decorar las entradas con calabazas, eso es genial, me encanta Halloween, amo maquillar mi cara exageradamente y comer dulces hasta la madrugada. Infantil si, pero muy divertido.

Puddin y yo entramos por el jardín trasero de Dick y bajamos al sótano. Hay un televisor gigante de cara a la puerta y en el tipos en mallas graciosas pelean unos con otros. Dick y Bárbara estan tirados en un sillón desgastado jugando. Seguro llevan desperdiciando oxígeno ahí toda la tarde.

Apenas entro, Dick pausa el juego. Es lo bueno de Dick, tal vez no te diriga la mirada por estar dando piruetas, pero puede dejar la videoconsola en pausa.

—¡Puddin! —exclama Bárbara.

El perro no tarda ni dos segundos en poner su trasero en Bárbara y lamer sin vergüenza su cara.

—No, tranquilos, tranquilos. Saluden al perro. Pasen de mi.

—Pobrecita, ¿También quieres que te rasque las orejas, Harls?

Suelto una risita. Que bien: se respira normalidad.

—¿Ya mataron al villano? —pregunto.

—Nop, lo encerramos. —Dick le da unos golpecitos al mando.

—Genial. —siendo sincera, no puede importame menos si han encerrado al villano o no. Pero es lo que necesito ahora, necesito la violencia de los videojuegos, la oscuridad de un sotano y la tranquilidad que me dan Dick y Bárbara.

Ellos son geniales. Bárbara ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el principio de los tiempos (Jardín de niños), y aunque es una chica tranquila y puede verse como una total nerd por las gafas y la coleta, ella siempre esta ahí para apoyar mis locuras, y aveces para detenerlas.

A Dick lo conocí en mis clases de gimnasia, desde entonces supe que seria mi compañero en el crimen. Veran, a ambos nos gusta hacer bromas, en especial bromas a Bárbara. Dios, amamos hacerle bromas a Barbs, y en el fondo a Barbs también le gusta.

En eso se basa nuestra relación, como ahora, Dick acaba de bostezar y Bárbara le lanzó una bolita de papel a la boca.

—Tú sigue bostezando, dormilon. —rueda los ojos y le da una sonrisa a Dick.

—¿Por que estás cansado?

—Porque salgo de fiesta hasta el amanecer, todas las noches.

—Si por fiesta te refieres a desvelarte por los deberes de cálculo.

Ahí esta, Dick y Bárbara teniendo una de sus típicas conversaciones de pareja, es gracioso porque no son novios. Y eso es raro, Dick es alguien muy intenso cuando se 'enamora', ahora mismo esta loco por Dinah (como todo el mundo), a la hora del almuerzo cambia de asiento con Pamela Isley estratégicamente sólo para estar cerca de Dinah, por no mencionar la cuestión de los ojos, las famosas miraditas tiernas de Dick Grayson.

Es gracioso y triste de ver a la vez, porque así como yo estoy loca por Ivy, Bárbara esta loca por Dick, solo hay que ver la expresión en su cara cuando Dick coquetea con otra chica.

Y esas son buenas razones para volverme la zorra casamentera de Jack Napier. Si Jack se enrolla con Dinah, entonces tal vez Dick abra los ojos y por fin le proponga matrimonio a Bárbara.

Así pues, esto no solo me afecta a mi y a mis secretos. Apenas tiene que ver conmigo.


End file.
